Name
by Kayla Silvermoon
Summary: 1x2 Heero and Duo adopte a baby. This is them wondering if they have done the right thing. Songfic.


STANDARD DISCALAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANYTHING THAT IS REMOTLY ACCOSIATED WITH IT. I'm only using the characters with out permission which is bad but please don't be mad with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic. 1x2 all the way. Also I do not own the song Name by the Goo Goo Doll's it belongs solely to them. Again I'm just borrowing without permission.  
  
Name By Kayla  
  
"Heero.did we make the right choice?" the normally cheerful pilot of Deathscythe asked his lover while looking down in wonder at Heero's arm's at the tiny bundle that was sound asleep "Hai koi we did. We always wanted a family haven't we? Now we can have one." Heero smiled gently at Duo then at the tiny baby girl in his arms. Duo seemed to think about this for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Yeah your right, the guys our are brothers but this.this is a different kind of family." They both looked at each other with the deepest love in there eyes and a silent understanding of what that statement really meant, then as Heero placed the tiny sleeping figure in a crib, Duo brushed the fine strawberry blonde like hair out of the child's eyes. Duo wrapped his arms around himself just as he felt Heero wrap his arms around Duo and resting his chin on top of his head. "But will we be enough.can we truly be better for her then someone else?" Heero laughed a little. "Baka you're the one who had the idea to take her, and the first one to take care of her." Heero pulled Duo tighter to him. "We will give her everything she needs. We'll take care of her, we'll raise her as our own, and we'll do everything for her that we can. We'll give her the life we never had. A chance at a normal childhood full of joy, laughter, peace. But most importantly baka we'll love her." Heero pulled Duo out the room, and shut the door. As they entered the living room Duo hit the stereo and soft instrumental started to play. Holding each other tight they started to sway to the music. Music that seemed to hold there forgotten past with in its lyrics  
  
[And even though  
  
The moment passed me by  
  
I still can't turn away  
  
'Cause all the dreams  
  
You never thought you'd lose  
  
Got tossed along the way] "Hey Heero, what do you plan to do after the war?" Duo asked. Both he and Heero where lying in a grass covered field looking up at the moon and stars. "Hn baka. We're soldiers where not suppose to live through this." "Yeah I know.but just what if?" "I suppose I could always.I don't know, I never thought about it. What about you?" "I don't know I thought maybe I could go to school. When I was little I was in school for about a year." Heero didn't answer for a few minutes but he seemed to think things over. "School doesn't seem like a bad idea." Heero grabbed a hold of Duo's braid and tugged a little on it. "Baka" And Heero smiled at Duo even though Duo couldn't seem it.  
  
[And letters that  
  
You never meant to send  
  
Get lost or thrown away  
  
And now we're grown up orphans  
  
That never knew their names  
  
We don't belong to no one  
  
That's a shame] "Hey Solo come on you said you'd never leave me. Please don't die.Solo." A little boy no more then 7 held a slightly older boy in his arms. "Don't worry Solo I'll take care of the rest, I promise you. And you'll always be with me so that means where a Duo doesn't it Solo. You and me. Hehe I guess I won't be just kid anymore will I." Duo laid Solo down and turned towards the other kids. Tears where in his eyes but he would not shed them. "Hey boy you want to pilot a gundam?" The child looked up at the scary looking old man. "Ok" he wasn't scared of this man besides his mentor told him to follow his emotions. "What's your name kid?" The man asked. "I don't have one." "How about Heero then?" "Sure."  
  
But if you could hide beside me  
  
Maybe for a while  
  
And I won't tell  
  
No one your name  
  
And I won't tell 'em  
  
Your name "So are you going to tell us your name yet?" Duo asked. "Hn" Heero replied. "I guess I'll take that as a no.but sooner or later you're going to at least tell me." Duo looked up at Heero with a mischievous grin.  
  
And scars are souvenirs  
  
You never lose  
  
The past is never far  
  
Did you lose yourself  
  
Somewhere out there "Duo.where did you get them?" "Get what?" "Baka THESE!" Heero roughly grabbed Duo by the arm and yanked him to a mirror. "Oh those well Heero I got them from various cuts.now kindly let me go so I can finish getting my shower which I would appreciate you NEVER WALK IN ON AGAIN!" Heero abruptly left and slammed the door. Duo slid down it. "You weren't suppose to see Heero, no one was." Duo bared his head in his arms wishing he could cry while he remembered exactly how he got each one of the scars. Never knowing on the other side of the door was Heero wishing he could help the only person he really cared about and thinking of how he had gotten his various scars.  
  
Did you get to be a star  
  
And don't it make you sad  
  
To know that life  
  
Is more than who we are "Look at them all Heero.normal people with normal lives. There all doing such normal things. There the ones we fight for. So that there children don't grow up alone. So that when they look in a mirror they don't see a monster." Duo smiled down from atop the cliff Heero and he sat on over looking the quiet town. "You talk to much Duo." "I know"  
  
We grew up way too fast  
  
And now there's  
  
Nothing to believe  
  
Reruns all become our history  
  
A tired song keeps playing  
  
On a tired radio  
  
And I won't tell  
  
No one your name  
  
And I won't tell 'em  
  
Your name  
  
I won't tell 'em  
  
Your name  
  
Mmm, mmm, mmm "I thought it was over. But I guess it never ends does it?" "I guess not." "Hey Heero lets go somewhere after this. Somewhere quiet just you and me. So we can just.so we can just be." Duo looked sadly out the shuttle window. Heero looked fondly at Duo with a slight smile on his lips. "Hn Baka." Heero tugged gently on Duo's braid. "Thanks Heero. I know we will be happy there."  
  
I won't tell 'em  
  
Your name  
  
Ow  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
But I don't need the same  
  
It's lonely where you are  
  
Come back down,  
  
And I won't tell 'em  
  
Your name "Duo kesshite hitori zutto issho ni eien ni." Heero lifted Duo's chin up. Duo smiled up at Heero. "Forever Heero. Forever" And the two shared a soft yet passionate kiss. While there new daughter slept peacefully inside her new room. Owari  
  
Ok that was my first full Gundam Wing fanfic. I have others that are in the making (scare you yet?) Anyways this is a series fic. But I need to know if I should continue it. So let me know if I should. I hope you all enjoyed it. I realize that Heero and Duo seemed out of character but if I post the story before this you'll all see why. So if you want to find out what happened and what could happen review. :::hint hint nudge nudge::: Oh by the way the last this Heero said was Never alone always together eternally. And then you add on Duo's part Forever. So it's Never alone always together eternally forever. 


End file.
